PRICNESSS MIKUEUU
by Reisi Munakata
Summary: [MikuxLen (not really though)] PRICNESESS MIKU GOT MARREID TO LEN AND STUFFH HAPPENED
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UEPOGNAOG A TIEM THAERE WAS A PRICNESS CALLEDD MIKU SHE LIVED IN A BIG KAWAII PINK CASTLE AND SHE OWNS A UNICORN NAMED JESSICA

ONE DAY A PRINCE CALLED LEN CAME TO SEE HER AND THEY GOT MARRIED AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED

THEY HAD 9000000 BABIES AND ONE OF THEM HAD RAINBOW HAIR AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER EXCEPT NOT REALLY

SOMEONE GOT JEALOUS OF MIKU BEAUACAUSE HE WAS GAY FOR LEN

THAT SOMEONE IS GAKUPOO

AND THEN HE WENT TO MIKU'S BIG KAWAII CASTLYE WITH A PEGASUS AND KIDNAPPED LEN

GAKUPO LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END

* * *

I NEEDED TO WRITE A STORY OKEI BECAUSE MY PROFILE IS SO EMPTY haha

I'll make a proper story next time. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

I ACTUALLY DID CHAPTER 2 AKJLDHASLDASL

Anyway, sorry for the grammar mistakes and ultra kawaiiness of this mikufiction! :-) lolwat

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 (END)**

Gakupo had kidnapped Len, and Len is trying to find out why he kidnapped him. "WHAT OMG WHY DIDF YOUUU KIDNAPP MEEE SOB :C" Len cried. "I will not allow you to make babies with Miku! MARRY MEEE ISNTEAQDD OK! WE ARE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER…." Gakupo answered. Len was tied up and locked up in a room of a rainbow-coloured house, which was Gakupo's house, of course. It had a giant eggplant on the roof… Len got angry and yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE'RE BOTH GUYS! OMG OMG :U"

Meanwhile, at Miku's kawaii pink castle….. "Good morning, Len." Miku just woke up and rubbed her eyes. She waited for Len to say something, but it was quiet. "Len…?" MIKU DANCED LIKE CRAZY BECAUUSEEE LLLEN WASN'T TEHRE. The window of her room was open… She quickly went out of the room to look for Len before thinking that he was kidnapped by a dinosaur. A few hours have passed and Miku wasn't able to find him. She has already checked every single room of her *~KAWAII PINK CASTLE~* including the kitchen. There are 480 rooms in her kawaii pink castle which explains why she took a long time. Miku was getting worried, so she went to the secret kawaii rainbow basement of her kawaii pink castle and looked for weapons to kill people and look for Len. She took her armour, a sword and her unicorn Jessica. Then she went back to her room which is on the 80th floor to look for some clues before going out. The only thing she found was… a strand of purple hair. It was indeed Gakupo's hair. Miku, Gakupo and Len were childhood friends and they used to play with each other at Gakupo's SUGOI RAINBOW HOUSEEEU. Miku quickly went out of the castle to go to Gakupo's rainbow house. She knew that they were there because they used to play there and Gakupo wasn't very good at hiding.

As soon as she reached there, she took her sword out and prepared for a battle. She kicked down the door and went upstairs, where Gakupo and Len were. Len was happy that Miku came to rescue him but he felt embarrassed because a girl had to save him. "MIKU!" Len said in HAPPINESSSS. "LEN!" Miku was so happy until she cried. "Ugh. Why is SHE here? LENN IS MINE UGUUUUU." Gakupo said. Miku almost forgot about Gakupo. She turned to Gakupo and glared at him. "Gaku-chan! Why did you kidnap Len?!" Miku asked in anger while pointing her sword at him. "Could you please stop calling me that? And I only kidnapped him to play chess with me! He kept on refusing. Also, I want him to marry me." Gakupo answered and pushed the sword away from his face. "Gakupo! You know well that Len dislikes playing chess and that he is not interested in guys!" Miku said. "Fine, fine. You can have Len back." Gakupo untied Len and handed him over to Miku. "Thank you!" Miku said while Len just stared. "Come on, Len, let's go home and eat pie. Anyways…" Miku looked at Gakupo who looked like he was about to cry. "Gakupo, you can come over and stay at my place too! That way, you can see Len everyday and we can all be happy!" Gakupo smiled and hugged Miku and Len. "YAYYYY!1111111111!1!11!" THEY WENT TO PRINCESS MIJKKU'S KAWAII PINKS CAUSTLE AND LIVED AHPPIYLY E VER AFTERER THE END. AND THEY ATE PIE. YES.

* * *

Since I'm lazy to reply to everyone's reviews, I would like to say thank you all for reviewing this kawiaiiaif mikuficicu uguu :-)


	3. Extra Chapter: KAWAII GIRL CONTEST

**Extra Chapter**

ONE DAY, PRICNESS MIKUEUU WENNT TOU FOR A WLAK IN THE VILLAGE AND SUDDENLY SHE SAW A REALLY PRETTYA ANDN KAWIAI QURL WHO HAS PINKN HAIR; SHE WAS SO PRERTYY AND KAWII THAT MIKU GOGT JEALOUS AND WENT TO TALK TO HERH. "OMG QURL YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR L00KS BCUS I AM THE ONLY OEN THAT CAN BE THE KAWAIIEST OF ALL VOCALOODIS." MIKU SED.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry, I'll uh… change my looks?" said the pretty and kawaii girl. "YES YES DO THAT PLZ FOR THE SAKE OF THE KINGDOM." MIKU SED. AND SO, THE PINK HAIREDDED QURL WENNET TO HER HOOSE TO 'CHANGE HER L00KS'. BUT! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!? SHE MADEE HERSELF PREERTTIER ADN KAWIIER. "OMG I SAAAAED DON'T MAEK URSELF PRETTIER QURL" Miku seaid. "U-um… alright…" the gurl said. "YES ESYY GOOD GODOE."

THE GIRL CAHNGEND HER LOOKSO BUT SHEES STILL DLOOKED KAWIAI AND PRERTIER THAN PRINCESS MIKUU. "OHMYGLOB WHATEVER JUST STAY PRETYTY AND AKWAII BUTUT I'M STILLE GONNAN WE DAT KAWAII QURL CONTEST." Miku said to the girl. "Kawaii girl contest…?" the girl said. "OMK YOU HHAVNER'T HEARD? THERE'S A KKAWI QURL CONTSET AT UR VILL4G3." MIKU SED. "THE PRIZE IS $90000000000000! EENVEOVTHOUGH I HAFVE LOTS AND LOTS FO OMONEH I STILL WANNA WIN THEAT KAWAIII QURL CONTSET. ALRIGHT I'M GOING BACK TO MY KAWAII PINK CASTLE NOW." Miku rode on her unicorn Jessica and teleported to the castle.

"$90000000000000, huh…? I'll enter that contest," the girl thought to herself.

On the day of the Kawaii Girl Contest, everyone in the village was busy preparing for the Kawaii Girl Contest. The pink-haired girl saw a unicorn around the area, and Princess Miku was there. She was looking more pretty than usual. "WHEEEEEEEE! I'll definitely win this contest because I'm the kawaii-est!" Miku shouted.

…

A few minutes after the contest ended, the personidk was about to announce who the winner is. "I hope I'll win…I need the money to buy food…" the girl said. "THE WINNER IS…THAT PINK-HAIRED GIRL!1111111111111111" THAT PERSON SED. THE PINK-HAIRED GIRL GOT VERY HAPPY WHILE MIKU WAS SITTING AT THE CORNER, CRYING. "SOB SOB SOBBU"

"Wha—" Miku looked around, and she was in her room with Len. "What's wrong?" Len asked. "I HAD A STRANGE DREAM…" Miku said.

SO IT TURNED OUT THERAT EVRERYHTING WASD JUST A KAWII DREAM. END OF THIS KAWAII CHAPTER UGUU.

* * *

I might make more chapters of this weird fic zzz


	4. best chapter ever

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

poop

hi

I like pie

* * *

nau i replyy to reviewnsndtomatosauce

**dafuq**, **abcde** and **guest** - hai i kno u liek my kawaii ficu u r just jellous of my pro writing skills :-)

other people - thank *^_^*


End file.
